Harry Potter The Special Objects of Life
by SmutWriter1991
Summary: Harry Potter Series Fanfic Disclaimer: All rights, copyrights, verifcation of ownership, and all factual information contained within this story is owned by J.wling, as is all related credit, to the non sexual acts, and storyline within. I will be deviating a bit from her storyline, for the purposes of this story, but a lot of the major events, emotional connections, and ot


Harry Potter and the Special Objects of Life

Chapter 1

On the morning of his 14th birthday, just after midnight, Harry Potter lay awake, listening to the snoring of his rather heavy set uncle, 2 rooms away, wondering if things here would ever change. They had never really cared about his birhtday before, this year probably wouldn't be any different. As his mind wandered to thoughts of Hogwarts, and his friennds Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, he slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep.

At shortly after 9am, Harry, still mostly asleep, hear a sharp rapping sound nearby. Assuming it was just his Aunt or Uncle trying to rouse him, for something unpleasant, he tried to ignore it. He continued to do so, snuggled in his bed, until his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig, let out a doleful hoot, rousing him. As he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed two owls sitting on his sill, one holding a letter, and the other, a bigger more brawny owl, holding a small parcel. He hurried to the window, and open it. The owls stepped through, and softly laid their respective mail on his dresser, across from the window.

He picked up the letter first, which was addressed to him, in an untidy scrawl, he immediately recognized as Hagrid's. He opened it, to reveal a simple birthday card, and a request to come down to his hut, on his first evening after returning to the castle. Both owls still remained, clearly expecting some sort of return mail, so he hastily scrawled a quick message to Hagrid, saying he would gladly show up, as well as a thanks for the card, which he then folded up, and tied to the leg of the smaller owl, wich nipped his wrist gently, gave a soft hoot, and quickly departed.

Looking curiously at the mail that Hedwig had brought, he recognized Hermione's small cramped writing. Thinking to himsef that this year might actually be better than others, he tore open her package, to reveal a card, a folded up piece of paper, and a smaller box. Opening the card first, he saw a Quidditch related slogan on the front "For our favorite Seeker, we hope the best birthday of all time seeks you, which elicited a slight chuckle. "Corny but amusing" he said out loud. Inside the card was "We wish you a happy birthday", and below it, he saw Hermione's signature, and Ron's, and to his slight surprise, Ginny's.

Opening the folded paper next, he saw an invitation, to join the Weasley clan and Hermione, for their trip to the Quidditch World Cup, which was to take place that evening. Mr. Weasely had managed to secure a Portkey for Harry, due to his connections, working at the Ministry of Magic, that was in the box, he had yet to open. Enclosed in the letter were instructions, on the preparation for the Portkey. He was to open the box at 12;00 noon, and take a hold of the smaller item inside, AFTER grabbing a handle on his trunk, which would thus transport him and his school trunk, to the Weasley's home, so tha he could drop his trunk off, and then grab the larger item, which would transport Harry to the Weasley's campsite, near the newly constructed stadium at exactly 12:15pm.

Pocketing the instructions, he reclined with a smile, happy to know that this would be an exciting night, more than any other. He knew convincing his Aunt and Uncle to let him go would be easy. The less time he spent there, the happier they all would be, especialy since Harry expected he would be transported to the train, with the rest of the Weasley's and Granger, meaning he wouldn't have to return until next summer. Hey, it was two days early, but any time spent away from the Dursleys' was fine with him.

Hedwig nipped his wrist kind of firmly, reminding him it was there, bringing him to his senses. "Oh, sorry about that Hedwig". Harry quickly wrote out a short response; "Thanks for the birthday wishes, and I'll be happy to join you guys at the Cup. I'll see you later". He gave the letter to his beautiful snowy owl who gave a soft hoot, grabbed it with her beak, and took off.

Excited about the day he was probably going to have, he began to pack everything he'd need for his next yeqr at Hogwarts, all his school clothes, books, his broom, and an interesting notebook he has found in his second year, tucked away in the Hogwarts library, that he still wanted to investigate. Once his trunk was packed, he dragged it to the window, near Hedwig's now empty cage. He made his way downstairs quietly, and into the kitchen.

As noon approached, Harry could be found lounging on his bed, waiting for the clock to strike noon, already ready to depart. As the clock chimed 12, he grabbed the handle on the top of his trunk, and touched Hedwig's cage, as he used his other hand to open the box, grabbing the item, which happened to be a normal silver spoon.

As soon as his fingers touched the cool metal, it started to vibrate gently, and emitted a small blue flash, freezing Harry's finger to it. He immediately felt the unfamiliar sensation, of being in the middle of a raging column of air, that raged around him. Only a couple seconds later, he landed heavily on the ground, bumping his knees, and wincing. Looking up he saw Molly, who had apparently ben waiing for him, bearing a small platter of buttered toast, which she gave to Harry, as she waved her wand, and leviated Harry's very heavy trunk into the Weasley's House. As he waited for the second Portkey's time, he sa nibbling toast, and chatting wih Mrs. Weasley.

As his watch read 12:14, he said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and picked up the Portkey, with only 15 seconds to spare. After an equally short, and unpleasant instantaneous tranport, he landed on a small patch of grass, slightly dizzy. "What are you doing laying down Harry", teased Cedric, who had extended his hand to help Harry up. "It takes some getting used to doesn't it?" as he helped Harry to his feet, who nodded, slghty too nauseous to respond. Giving Harry a small smile, he started to walk away, saying over his shoulder, "The Weasley's are just behind the stand of trees, I'll catch you at the match".

At 6:30, the Weasley clan, with Granger, and Potter in tow, climbed the hill, to the stadium, where they followed the signs, to their rather high seats, around the ring of the stadium roof. Killing time, chatting about various players, and who they fancied to win, time easily progressed to 7pm, when Fudge entered a special dome in the middle of the wall of seats, and began talking in a loud sonorous voice, all could hear. "Welcome all, to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match...be..giiiiin!",flicking his wand at the end so a small golden blur shot out.  
The Irish chasers zoomed into the pitch, from just above the Weasley's sets causing the clan to whoop and cheer, while the created a shimmering firework like version of a dancing Leprechaun.

Not to be outdone, most of the Bulgarian team, soared into the pitch, from the opposite side, Krum pulling an imprssive stunt, to massive cheers, almost no one noticing the group of blonde women, approaching through an open door, on the pitch floor. Once they started to dance however, most of the people in the arena turned to watch them, the match almost forgotten. They seemed to have a certain bearing of gaze, or charm to them, that made them the center of attention.

As the match progressed it became quite obvious, the Irish chasers were just too good, and Krum made a daring choice. Knowing they wouldn't win, he caught the snitch after a particularly daring dive, ending the game, but making sure he'd be talked about.

As the clan filed out of the Pitch, Harry excused himself to use the washroom, as did Ginny, shortly after. Thinking to herself, am I really going to do this, she steeled her nerves, and caught up to Harry, just at they reached the path, to the building that housed the washrooms. "Hey Harry, I'm glad I caught up to you". Harry was surprised, and let his face show it. "Why Ginny? Is there something special about tonight?"

Of course there is, she answered, as she blushed a bit, it's your birthday. I was hoping I'd have time to give you a...she hesitated, nervous of how he would answer...a special present.

Harry though that he knew what she want hinting at. "Oh, is that so Gin? Should we find somewhere a bit more...private?" Looking around, and seeing the clearing empty, she said, "How about in there?", pointing to the bathroom building. 'Sure, but lets get in there quick, berfore someone sees us.", quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, and into the bigger stall.

Looking at her curiously, he asks, "What did you have in mind Gin?" "Well, we don't have a lot of time, before they'll be wondering where we went, so I was thinking I could nake you feel good?", blushing a brighter red than her hair, as she said this. "Sure Gin, why not" replied Harry, nervous but curious. As soon as he said this, she was on her knees, in her cute little cotton knee length skirt, and a generic black tee. She started to unbutton his belt, and pull his jeans down to his ankles, while she gently grabbed his still soft cock, and started rubbing it. She started slowly at first, licking it playfully, and teasingly. Harry had had a fantasy like this with Ginny, but he had never had a girl do this, so Harry was more than happy, to let her take her time, enjoying it a lot, even now.

As he started to harden, she started to take some of his shaft in her mouth, gradually bobbing her head back and forth, managing about 3" of Harry's rather thick 8" cock, as her saliva, slowly started to slick up his cock, slowly allowing her to go deeper. Harry was biting his lip, really enjoying it, as Ginny managed to get 4" deep, her throat tight enough, to make going deeper, difficult. So, she just bobbed back and forth, concentrating on swirling her tongue around his shaft, and stroking the 4" that she she couldn't manage, gagging a little bit, as she maintained her constant sucking on the 4" she could manage, further lubricating his shaft. Her inexperienced work, was having it's effect, as in principle, she knew what she was doing, but lacked physical practice. It was still enough for him to enjoy it immensly, having just closed his eyes, in ecstacy.

With his arousal, creating a sort of pleasure haze, he almost didn't relize he was nearing his end. Ginny was also getting aroused, but not in the way you'd expect. She quietly brushed her skirt, tugging the bottom hem down an inch or so, as she readjusted herself, slightly uncomfortable. Breathing a bit heavy, and coming back into reality, Harry said, "Uh..Gin...we have a problem". She looked up at him, curiously, as if to say, what is it? Seeing her look he said "I'm going to cum soon, if you keep going". She winked, and pulled her top up over her breasts, revealing small-ish tits, with a small smattering of freckles on the areolas, and small pointy nipples.

She gestured downwards with her eyes, hinting to Harry where she wanted him to finish. Taking the hint, he nodded, and pulled out, stroked a couple times, than exploded, blasting a decent sized load onto her chest, a string or two landing on her lips and chin, the majority landing on here cute little tits. She licked up the bit on her face, using her hand to scoop up the rest on her chest, which she then licked off her fingers, smiling, "Well that was rather tasty, and quite a lot too", she said giggling, as she looked up at Harry, who had slumped against the wall a bit, out of breath.

We'd better get back to camp she commented, or soneone may come looking for us. "Maybe we can do this again?", she asked shyly, to which Harry immediately nodded, adding "Maybe next time, I can repay the favor." As Ginny had already stood up hastily, Harry didn't see the look of nervousness, that crossed her face. Thinking to herslf, she knew she'd have to finish herself off later, if she ever got some privacy. Otherwise she may not sleep, with her "problem" between her legs. Thankfully, it's late, and everyone would be too tired to stay awake, if she had any luck.

Harry peeked out of the building, finding the area deserted, and worrying bangs in the distance, and told Ginny it was safe to come out, no one was around. As Ginny left the building, she also heard the bangs, and commented dryly; "It looks like the Irish supporters are celebrating", to which Harry nodded.

They walked up the path back towards the path that lead to the connecting path that went to the campsite, the sun starting to set, casting shadows over everything, the bangs getting louder, punctuated by the odd scream, which made them halt. "Uh, Gin, I think we have a big problem" he said as he felt her grab hs waist, and hide behind his shoulder, nervous. They went slower now, looking around cautiously, their wands out now, and lit with the light charm, Lumos. As they reached the edge of the campsite, they saw the horror that was happening. A big crowd of figures in black cloaks, and silver masks, who they recognized as Death Eaters Lord Voldemort's personal servants.

They were wreaking havoc, blasting tents aside, starting fires, everywhere they went, the campsite a rush of running forms, running towards the forest, on the side of the campsite near the bathroom building where the had just come from. "Lets follow them Gin, and go find the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione", to which Ginny nodded shakily, following him, as they started to follow the crowd, staying within the line of trees where it was darker, and the shadows abound, hiding them from view. After about 10 minutes of walking, they found a massive open plains, where thousands of people were standing, in groups, beneath the bright sheen of a protective dome which he passed through with Ginny safely, trying to find their friends and family.

As they stepped through the dome, Mr. Weasley hurrying over ill at ease, but relieved to see them safe and sound. "Follow mw, it's time to go." They followed Mr. Weasley's quick pace, jogging to keep up, and a short time later, they saw the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione huddled together, wands lit, revealing theiir scared faces. Mr. Weasley waved his wand, and a car tire appeared out of nowhere and with a second wave, it glowed blue, everyone realizing it was a Portkey, and grabbed it immediately, except for Mr. Weasley, who told them he was staying to help the Ministry gain control of the situation, and would apparate home afterwards.

*********** Chapter 2

On the morning of Sept 1st, Harry awoke, while it was still dark, to a light shake of his body, by an unknown person. Harry's glasses were pushed towards him, and he put them on, the moon giving just enough light to see who it was, which surprised him. He glanced over at Ron, snoring loudly, and he said quietly; "Whhat are you doing here Ginny?" She just shook her head, putting a finger to her lips and motioned him to follow her, which he did, as she grabbed her hand, and pulled him into her room, and closed the door quietly, a small oddly shaped lamp, on her bedside table, casting a soft light. "Oh, thats a special lamp, its light can only be seen, from within the room it's placed in. This way we'll be able to see what we're doing, but only us." She blushed as she said this, looking at Harry nervously.

"So, uh, I have to tell you something Harry, it's important, okay?" Harry nodded, curious about why she was dragging him out of bed, a few hours earlier than he would have originally wanted. "Well, female's magic is...special, but it's also unusual. No one is completely sure how, or why, but some of us Witches, aren't like the others, we have more in common with Wizards in one way." Harry just looked even more confused about her cryptic remarks, and asked politely; "Would you please just come on with it Gin, I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." She nodded and took a deep breath, steadying herself, and slowly, and hesitantly stated; "I could try and tell you, but I think showing you would be easier."

She stood up, and pulled her pj pants down, revealing a fairly large cock, that he hadn't previously noticed, as he suspected she had been hiding it intentionally. His eyes widened in surprise, as he saw what she had been hiding. "Oh, wow Gin, that's not what I expected down there", he stated, realizing a bit late, that that might hurt her feelings a little, and indeed, she immediately hid it, and looked down, hiding her face. "Oh, I'm sorry Gin I didn't mean it like that, it's a surprise, but it's okay, I don't think any less of you, okay?" he said, as he softly lifted her chin up, and kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss, which lasted for a short time, then she pulled away. "So, is this what you were hiding earlier, at the Cup?", to which she nodded.

Harry's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out how respond, to make her more relaxed, while he tried to figure out exactly what could or would happen here. "So...uh...it's only some witches that have one, and it's not understood, ow or why certain women have one? It works and stuff too, I assume?" Ginny nodded, and grinned slyly. "That is right, however it isn't as simple as that. The girls that have one of these, usually get themselves off alone, but according to our Head of House, all women get to a point, where they can't do it alone and need help. If they don't get help, it creates an almost painful sesation, and can make us physically sick, if we don't get help for too long. I got to that age last year, and I met a friend who helped me, and who I helped in return. That helped me get through last year. This summer has been really tough, as I haven't been able to get help, so I have to be very careful where my mind goes, otherwise, this happens, and I can't make it go away, for hours.

Harry was silent for a minute, thinking hard, before he finally said, "Well, I guess I could try and help, it would only be fair, right? So what would help?" "Well, me and my friend usually started by sucking each other off, and using our spit, to lubricate our cocks. Maybe you could...uh...do that for me?" Harry nodded and slowly got onto his knees, looking up at her, and her fairly large cock. It was rock hard, and was slightly smaller than his own, about 8" long, but quite thin.

Remembering what she had done, the night of the Cup, he slowly licked her shaft, up and down, and slowly slid her length in his mouth, as he felt her grab his hair with her hands, guiding him towards her crotch, slowly pulling back and forth, only able to push 3" into Harry's mouth, happy enough to have her cock being pleasured, for the moment. Gradually, as Harry seemed to get used to her cock a bit, she slowly started trying to push deeper, about 4", causing Harry to gag and splutter, as he tried to pull back, but held in place firmly, as she slowly worked 4" back and forth, more saliva pooling in his mouth, causing an involuntarily swallow, which allowed Ginny to push deeper to about 6-7", pulling his head towards her shaven crotch, watching him gag and splutter on her cock, as she felt herself throb, getting closer to cumming.

She sped up a lot, fucking Harry's mouth and throat, with deep rough strokes, watching him gag and splutter more than before, panicking, as he couldn't breathe properly, but held in place by her strong grip. After only about 20 seconds, she pulled out without warning, and shot a large load all over his face, coating his chin and lips, and some dripping down onto his chest. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he cleaned himself up swallowing her cum, which tasted very sweet, almost like sugar, very pleasant.

Ginny looked disappointed, as her cock had sprang back to action, only half hard at the time, she knew she'd have to keep going. "Well, I guess that didn't work like I'd hoped." "So, did this happen before? How do you fix it?" Ginny hesitated, but said in a steady voice, lying convincingly; "Well, I need to fuck someone, it's the only thing that works", knowing full well, she'd be able to get off if Harry fucked her, but with a devious idea of seeing how far she could get Harry to go for her. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I promise."

Harry was nervous, but steeled himself. "So how does this work, what do I do?" "Don't worry, I'll just show you." Without warning, she pulled him to his feet, and bent him over the foot of her bed, and spread his legs, stroking her slick cock, as she did so, spanking him lightly, once on each cheek, which elicited a soft moan from Harry. She pushed her tip, covered with his saliva, against his assole, slowly forcing her dick against it, making it open bit by bit, as she slowly slipped the tip inside, causing a slight whimper from Harry, this being the first time anything had been in his ass.

She took her time, her special magic, keeping her hard, as she slowly inched deeper, until her balls rested against Harry's asshole. She left it there for a short time, as he got used to it, and without warning, magiced a gag into his mouth, some sort of smooth round thing that he couldn't see. "Relax, I don't want anyone to catch us, and this magic gag will keep you 100% silent, so leave it there, okay" to which Harry nodded, nervous. She started thrusting a bit harder, using her whole length, but only about half speed, as she thoroughly enjoyed the forgotten feeling of a tight asshole squeezing her cock, as she buried it in someone. Her friend was fairly tight sure, but her friend was quite experienced, and thus didn't cause as much enjoyment, as Harry was currently providing.

After about 15 minutes of this, as she felt his tight hole loosening just a bit, she pulled out and pulled Harry onto the bed, on his back, his ass resting on the edge of the bed, giving her an excellent angle to finish up. She looked down at Harry, a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't seem to get off yet. I need to go harder, and it might hurt. As she said this she waved her hand, a rope appeared, binding itself around his wrists, firmly but not hurting, his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them up in the air. She slid into his tight asshole, faster than before, a quick grimace of pain, crossing Harry's face, as she started thrusting her whole length, in an irregular pattern. Pulling out slowly, until only the tip remained in Harry's ass, she slammed the rest of her long cock, balls deep in his ass, causing a soft smacking sound, of skin hitting skin. She slowly felt herself getting closer to release, the harder she went.

Harry was in a small amount of pain but because she had a thin cock he was taking it pretty well. Her rather vigorous thrusts, continuing for about 15 minutes, harder and harder, until the force of her thrusts made him rock back and forth, as she got close to cumming, and pulled out without warning, and shot another rather large load all over Harry's chest, waving her wand, the rope and gag vanishing, as she collapsed on the bed out of breath.

Harry rubbed his asshole, wincing slightly. "That was rather..vigorous eh Gin?", a small smirk on his lips. "Yeah, Im sorry Harry, I told you it had been a while, and I kind of...lost control. Now its your turn though, if you want. Harry hopped up quickly, a devilish gleam in his eye. "Oh yes, I will enjoy this." He pushed her down onto her knees, and waved his wand, making rope appear which immediately bound Ginny's slender wrists behind her back, her arms crossed, and locked together so her right wrist was locked to her left elbow, and her left wrist was tied to her right elbow.

Harry held out his cock, expectantly, and she started sucking immediately, licking all over his shaft, perhaps sensing some part what he was planning, wanting him to be well lubed. After only a minute, Harry wrapped her hair around his hand, holding her in place firmly, and slowly started inching deeper into her mouth, his thicker cock causing her to gag and splutter, with only 3" in her mouth. The more she gagged and spluttered, the more saliva built up in her mouth, eventually forcing her to swallow, allowing Harry's shaft, to bury itself in her throat his balls on her chin, as he held her there as she struggled, almost choking, until he pulled out, so she could breathe, a rope of saliva, connecting his cock to her lips.

After she caught her breath Harry roughly pulled her towards his shaven crotch, his dick disappearing down her tight throat, causing her to gag and splutter, more than even, some extra saliva dripping down her chin, as her tongue was forced flat on her lower jaw, Harry's cock, filling her mouth and throat very snugly. He fucked her throat deep, but slowly, watching her gag and splutter, her eyes watering. Without warning, he pulled out, letting her breathe, and while she was thus occupied, bent her over her bed, like she had so recently done to him.

He pressed his large cock against her asshole, slowly pushing the tip in, noticing how much easier she seemed to be taking it than he did, even though his was bigger than hers, assuming her friend must have been fairly large too. Very quickly, he started thrusting as she had, slowly pulling out, and skamming roughly back in, causing her to whimper, but she was being quiet about it, so he felt no need to gag her, s he fucked her as hard as he could, feeling her tight ass squeeze around his cock, pushing him closer to cumming. After a half hour, he pulled out, pulled her onto her knees quickly, and came hard, shooting a bigger load than before, most of it landing on here face, and chin, some having shot out onto her tits. He waved his wand, making the rope disappear, as the collapsed on her bed, as she cleaned herself up swallowing every drip, and ushered him back to his room, a smile on their lips.

Following an uneventful trip on the Hogwart's Express, Harry was back at his favorite place in the world, sitting in the Great Hall, as Dumbledore stood up, and the hall suddenly went quiet.

"To all of our staff and students, welcome home. To our new students, welcome to you as well. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily, but before that, I have some important news. This year, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." Amid a chorus of murmuring voices, he waved his hand, and the Hall became quiet again, as Dumbledore continued. "The Ministry has been busy working on the rules, to make it safer this year, than it's ever been. However, let me be clear, this tournament isn't for the faint of heart. There will still be plenty of difficult magic, that will test you, in a variety of ways, and it will still be sufficiently dangerous. Due to this, only 7th years will be eligible to enter, and maic will be set in place to prevent anyone younger, from entering." This caused a host of angry voices, which were silenced, as Dumbledore loudly stated; "These rules ARE not going to change. We've spent the last two years deciding upon them. The two other participating schools will arrive on October 31st, at 5pm. Now, let the sorting begin!"

As Harry unpacked his trunk, the small notebook he had found, fell out of his trunk, the lock on the cover undone, some spidery writing in blue ink there, that Harry hadn't remembered seeing before.

Ginny Weasley 13 Years Old Like Bondage, Rough Sex, and being Dominant.

Harry was shocked, but quickly realized what it was, resolving to hide it somewhere safe, under his pillow, after locking the lock with a spell. He finished unpacking and quickly fell asleep.

Time passed both quickly and slowly for Harry and his classmates, as their work load increased significantly, but allowed Harry to spend more time with his friends, as they did their homework together.

On October 31st, with the castle decorated for Halloween, the whole school were on the front lawn, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other schools, everyone wondering how they'd get here.

At precisely 5pm, they heard the flapping of huge wings, and everyone looked up, and gasped. A powder blue carriage ten times the size of Hagrid's hut, was flying wards the castle, pulled by 6 giant pure white horses, each about 7 feet tall, snorting lightly. With a loud clatter the carriage landed, and slowed down until it stopped in front of the castle doors. The door opened, and a set of golden steps came out of nowhere from under the carriage. A very tall woman, about 7 feet all, stepped out of the carriage, followed by 13 young blonde girls, two of whom seemed to glow, in a special radiance, though one of the two was definitely younger. The older of the two caught his eye, and winked, and then followed the rest of her classmates, all of them in a short uniform the same color as the carriage. The tall lady saw Dumbledore and greeted each other, the lady speaking a very clear French accent.

Five minutes later, a giant ripple was seen on the surface of the lake, where slowly emerged a large two masted ship, surrounded by a giant bubble, which popped as soon as the whole ship pulled itself out of the water. A bearded man stepped off the ship, clothed in thick robes, or silver fur, followed by 12 large boys, dreesed in equally thick coats, but with brown fur, not silver. Dumbledore also greeted him, and the school slipped into the hall.

Just before the feast started, Dumbledore explained the rules, about how the participants would be picked, and set the Triwizard Cup by the head table, it's brim nearly overflowing with blue-whte fire. "The Cup will pick one participant from each school, a week from today. The Cup will remain her until then, and be sure you're ready to do this, because once your name is entered, there is NO going back. Now enjoy the feast."

A weel later the Cup, made it's choice, naming Fleur Delacour, thr blonde who winked at Harry on the night of their arrival the Beaubatons Champion, naming Victor Krum the Durmstrang Champion, and amid a host of suspicion, both Cedric AND Harry were named the Hogwarts Champions. They were told the first Challenge would test their quick thinking, and their courage in the face of the unknown. It will take place on the first of December.

In the weeks proceeding the first task, the Champions were busy preparing, trying to imagine what spells they would need. On the Friday exactly a week before the task, Hagrid requested Harry to come down to his Hut, at midnight, and bring his cloak.

Harry met Hagrid at his hut, curious, but all Hagrid would say was to follow him. After a 15 minute walk, deep into the forest, Hagrid came to a clearing, that looked like multiple bonfires, until they got closer, and Harry's vision shifted, revealing the truth about what was there. Harry gasped, and rounded on Hagrid, "The first task is Dragons?", he said scared. What am I supposed to do, fight it?" Hagrid shook his head, not knowing anymore than that. "Well, uh...thanks Hagrid, I'm going back to bed.

Harry slowly walked back to the castle, engaged in his own thoughts, not really watching where he was going, walked around a small group of trees, with his head down, and bumped into someone, who yelped, and stumbled backwards into the ground. Harry started, shocked, realizing he wasn't wearing his Invisibility Cloak. Looking down he saw Fleur laying on the ground, and he quickly aplogized, and helped her to her feet, as she brushed herself off.

In a deep accent, she smiled and responded, "It's okay Harry, I was looking for you anyways. "Here, come with me." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him to their carriage, and inside, into her own room, the carriage FAR larger on the inside, than it ever should've been. As they entered Fleur's room, he noitced there were two beds, and the other younger shining girl he saw n Halloween, was fast asleep, on her bed. Fleur noticed Harry's gaze, and told him not to worry that she was her younger sister.

They got to chatting, Fleur noticing he was very distracted, and the talk turned to the Tournament, where she enquired as to what the challenge was. Harry was hesitant to tell her, as he wanted to keep Hagrid out of it. So he kept quiet, not sure how to word was he was thinking. She took this as a sign of unwillingness and slowly rested her hand on his thigh, slowly inching towards his shaft. "Well, if you help me, I could help you", she said, winking, and softly squeezed his dick.

"I guess that would be fair." Harry stood, and so did Fleur, and she quickly got down onto her knees, grabbing his cock, and stroking it sofly, working her tongue around his shaft, very skillfully, as she slowly started deepthroating his fairly large cock with relative ease, breathing smoothly through her nose, with only light gagging, and she swallowed his cock, making him get closer to cumming, very quickly, and after about 10 minutes, as he was about to cum, Fleur pulled away, and let him cum all over her tits, which he now saw, were free from a blue lace bra, and were about a C, but perfectly round.

"Thanks for that, Fleur right? The first task involved Dragons, and I think we have to get past them. Someone said they're nesting mothers." "Thank you Harry, and good night", guiding him back into the night, after she had cleaned herself up, and they had got dressed. As Harry laid down, he felt a soft vibration under his head. Shocked, he pulled out the notebook, and unlocked it, seeing a new entry, in slightly wet ink.

Fleur Delacour 17 Years Old Veela Enjoys Incest, Random Sexual Encounters, and prefers being Dominant almost exclusively.

Shocked about what he saw, but also enticed, he understood the certain unexplainable charm Feur had, and knew it was becuse she was a Veela, who always had special sexual skills. Harry had not found out, but all Veela were as special and Ginny was, but with differing sizes, just like guys, but full blooded Veela, being the most well built. **********


End file.
